Ashley's Hogwarts Experience
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: What happens when young Ashley Hunter goes to Hogwarts? Will she work for the dark or light? Will she find love? She is sorted into Slytherin, but does she truly belong there? Rated T for language!
1. The Beginning

A/N~ I decided to start another fanfic, I found the time to do so.

* * *

11 year old Ashley Hunter was sitting in her room. She was awaiting her parents to come home from dinner, and the baby sitter was sleeping on the couch. Just when Ashley was about to fall asleep a black barn owl landed on her window seal. She walked over and opened the window to allow the owl to fly into her room. Only then did she notice that there letter being held by its beak. She gently took the letter and then glared at the animal that would not leave.

With a sigh she gently pushed the animal out the window and slammed it shut. She laughed as the creature took flight looking as if it was glaring at her. She carelessly opened the letter and started to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Hunter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

_Uniform  
First year students will require  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

When she finished reading she headed to the living room to find her parents had arrived home. "Mom, dad, Hogwarts just sent me the letter." Was all she said before her dad jumped in.

"Well I guess we will be taking you to _Diagon Alley_." He said.

She nodded and went to my room and quickly wrote her reply.

_Thank you for informing me of my acceptance, I will come fully prepared._

_Sincerely,_

_Ashley Hunter_

When she finally went to sleep her parents entered her room minutes later to take her to Diagon Alley. When she went with her parents, she got everything she would need. She ended up getting a solid white owl, and named it Snow. Once everything was purchased her parents set up her Gringotts account and then took her home.

When September 1st rolled around she was taken to the train station and she went through the wall to the plat form. She boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Once she was settled and her stuff was secure she heard her compartment open just as the train started to move. She did not say anything to the boy who entered the compartment. He had platinum blond hair and grayish blue eyes. With a sigh she watched as he took in her appearance. She herself had blond hair, more of a dirty blond though and she had piercing green eyes. She looked away from the boy as he made a move to open his mouth.

"Don't talk to me." Was all she said.

"Whatever…" the boy muttered under his breath.

She liked him already, and then a red head boy, hmm Wesley, she though easily. Following him was a puffy brown haired girl. And lastly a boy with a Lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter…" She muttered under her breath.

"Yes?" the boy called Harry asked.

"Nothing, get you and your 'friends' out of here." Ashley replied.

Harry and his friend gawked at the girl, "There is no more room." The Wesley spoke.

"Well deal with it." Ashley growled.

They quickly fled the room. The platinum blond boy was about to speak when the train came to a stop. Ashley quickly threw her robes on over her clothes and Draco did the same. She followed the rest of the first years to the castle. Once there they waited until they were called into the Great Hall. "I'm Draco Malfoy." The platinum blond boy said to Ashley smugly.

"I am Ashley Hunter, now leave me alone." She replied with a smirk.

Draco did as asked. When Professor McGonagall called her name she went and sat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" the hat called without having to mull over his thoughts. With a smirk Ashley walked to her new table and her robes changed to that of a Slytherin student. She said nothing until Draco was called up, when the hat called out her house without even touching the boy's head she cursed loudly. Nobody said anything to her and when the sorting was done and Professor Dumbledore gave his speech they all ate.

Once they finished eating they were led to their houses, they would get their class times tables the next day and start classes the day after that. When Ashley walked to the Girls dormitory for year one students she found her bed and went straight to sleep. 'I wonder when the Dark Lord will call on me.' She thought right before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N~ Just a trial chapter, if you wish for me to continue this story then please let me know, the facts will not be 100% because I have only read books 1-4 and seen movies 1-4, and number 6. But I will do my research and the stuff will still not be exactly like the books and movies. So please review to let m know if I should continue or not. :)


	2. What's in the future?

Ashley awoke the next morning to the sounds of her dorm mates talking. "Who the fuck is talkative this fucking early?" Ashley asked as she got out of her bed.

"Us." The girls responded as if it was rehearsed.

Ashley sighed and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tank top; she packed mostly green clothes because she knew she would be a Slytherin just like her mother and father. She got dressed, and then took care of her bathroom needs. Once that was done she put her robes on over her clothes. She walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, but on her way she was knocked to the ground.

"I am so sorry!" the voice of the person who knocked her to the ground said.

She looked up and saw it was Potter. "Ugh whatever." She muttered and got up. When she started to walk away he grabbed her arm and held here there.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" he asked.

"It is none of your concern." Ashley replied in a dead tone.

Harry sighed and allowed her to leave. She walked to the Great Hall where Draco was looking over his time table. She saw he also had one with her name on it. She walked over to him and snatched hers from his hands. 'Great…' she thought as she read over it. First she had double potions with Gryffindor, second she had Defense Against the Dark Arts, third she had Charms and so on.

With a sigh she ate some eggs and toast before going to speak with Professor Snape. "Yes, Miss Hunter?" Snape asked as she approached the table.

"May I have a word with you?" She asked quietly.

Snape sighed but followed her to the hallway. He then took the lead and took her to his office. "What is it that you need?" he asked once they were in the office with the door shut and locked.

"It's about the dark lord." She replied.

Snape quickly muttered a silencing charm before motioning for her to continue. "My parents were both Death Eaters, as you probably know, and they told me once I arrive to speak to you. I am supposed to speak with the dark lord when he has time for me." Ashley said.

"Very well…" Snape drawled before sending her on her way.

She walked around the school until she found the library once inside she took a seat to look into some of the potions books they had. "Mind if I join you?" the voice of Draco interrupted her.

"I would prefer that you go the fuck away." Ashley replied with an evil grin.

Draco ignored her and took a seat anyway. "Why the fuck wont you leave me alone?!" Ashley asked harshly, she would need to stay isolated.

"Because I just am…I don't know why!" Draco replied just as harsh.

With a scream Ashley left the library with a glare stuck on her face. She walked outside and went towards the lake. She found a tree on the edge of it and sat down. "Merlin! What the hell is his fucking problem?! I can't have fucking friends! I have to be alone!" Ashley screamed, without actually screaming why she could have no friends. She sat outside until the sun went down, she had not realized she was out there that late until her Head of House showed up to take her to the dormitory.

Once inside she sat in front of the fire. About an hour later Draco walked over to her. "What the hell do you want?" Ashley hissed, she was getting real tired of him.

"I want to bloody speak with you." Draco replied with a smirk.

Ashley just glared at the boy who stood before her. "Well speak." Ashley said as if she were commanding a dog.

"You and I need to get along for the sake of what is to happen in the future." Was all he said before he walked away and to his dormitory.

Ashley just stared into space for a moment before she too headed to her room for the night. She fell asleep trying to figure out what Draco was talking about.

* * *

A/N~ Hope you like chapter two, sorry it took me a while and sorry it is short. I know it seems a bit rushed, but as it goes on the reasons for that will make themselves known. Please review!


	3. SO SORRY!

I really don't like to post Authors notes in the story, to throw people off. But as of right now this story is on hiatus, and I hate doing that, but I am working on another story on another account that is taking up most of my free time. I am so sorry, but I am working really hard in school, which is hard because I am looking into college as well, anyway school is becoming really busy because we get out in May, and then I have to look into summer school because I want to get my junior credits knocked out, as well as a credit I need to make up, so that I can graduate next year and go off to college. I will try my hardest to get an update out, but like I said the story in the other account is taking what little free time I have. With looking for colleges, keeping my grades up, and getting crap together to sign up for the summer school credits. This summer because of summer school, I may not get to update, because as soon as I finish that, my mom has planes to take me and my siblings to pick up a few of my friends so they will be here the week of my b-day and they live around six hours away. So my summer is going to be really busy, and I really would love to update this story, but can't find the time. I will however work super hard to try to make time for an update every so often. If I get my junior credits, then I should be able to update my senior year if all goes according to plan, heck I have the potential to get both my junior and senior credits this summer, and I want to work hard to get as many as I can, so that when the next school year rolls around if I don't get everything this summer than I won't have too much because I will have at least a few of my senior credits as well. I really wish growing up was not so dang hard, but alas it is very hard. So anyway I apologize for not updating, I will be posting this on every account I own, for every story, except the one story on the account that takes all my free time, if any of you want that account please feel free to ask. Once again I a terribly sorry, but I really need to do this so I can have the best possible future I can get.


End file.
